


The Finer Details of a 21st Birthday

by krispy_kream



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispy_kream/pseuds/krispy_kream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is JOHN EGBERT and you’ve just turned 21. It was pretty much the Best Birthday Ever, except for that awkward 10 minutes in the middle, but you got through that and everyone passed out in a properly drunken stupor.</p><p>You wake up to someone kissing you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Finer Details of a 21st Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Finer Details of Gay Cluckbeast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244127) by [clumsyoctopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsyoctopus/pseuds/clumsyoctopus). 



> This is a fanfic of a fanfic of a fanfic. I Am Quality.

Your name is JOHN EGBERT and you’ve just turned 21. It was pretty much the Best Birthday Ever, except for that awkward 10 minutes in the middle, but you got through that and everyone passed out in a properly drunken stupor. You’re snuggled up to Dave in bed as the Big Spoon (when does THAT ever happen?) and you get to hang out with Jade and Rose even more when you get up.

Yup. Best Birthday Ever.

You wake up to someone kissing you. Well, not exactly “wake.” You’re pretty sure you’re still asleep; it feels way too nice and your hangover hasn’t quite kicked in yet. At first you think it’s Grace, but you think better of it. You don’t want it to be Grace, you want it to be Dave and so it is.

It’s nothing like the other times you’ve kissed. It’s soft and slow, almost hesitant. When the two of you play Gay Chicken, it’s go big or go home. But this… this is just nice. Soft lips glide gently against your own and it takes you no time to start kissing back. It’s sloppy as fuck on your end, but you’re definitely asleep so what do you care? Dave still seems a little hesitant, his kiss feather light even as your mouths move against each other. You like it that way though, it’s got a nice kind of charm to it. Very lazy. Very ‘Calm before the hangover storm.’ You make a little sound at the back of your throat (you were trying to hum, it didn’t really work) and Dave’s touch gets a little more sure, the kiss gets a bit more substance to it. That’s also nice. Everything is nice and nothing hurts.

The two of you kiss like that for quite some time. You tilt your head for a better angle and Dave’s fingers brush against your check. That is such a girl thing to do and you would make fun of him if you had the mental capacity to speak, but you settle for smiling against his lips.

It takes another moment, but your motor skills activate enough for you to hang your fingers over Dave’s side. It’s a pretty precarious hold, but it’s apparently all the encouragement Dave needs. All of his hesitation vanishes and he pushes more than you were honestly expecting. You sigh into the kiss and feel Dave shift so that he is right on top of you. You reach up with your other hand to properly loop an arm around his waist but his shirt is not exactly in the most presentable state and you end up running your fingers along the skin of his back. This time it’s Dave that sighs into the kiss and, oh, hey, that’s kind of hot. You sort of want to open your eyes to get a look at his face right now, but if you open your eyes you’ll be awake and the dream will be over. You can’t do that yet, you’re just getting to the good stuff.

Dave slides his tongue into your mouth and you hum a little more successfully as the kiss deepens. These are the kisses you know, the heavy desperateness that you’re used to, but there’s still something off about it. It’s somehow different from playing Gay Chicken but fuck it, you are asleep, you don’t have to play Gay Chicken with Dave in your dreams. You just get to kiss him because you want to.

You feel his hand cup you through your shorts and you pull away to gasp. You hadn’t even noticed you were half hard. You bite your lip and it’s not more than a moment before you’re fully hard as Dave starts to rub against you. Your shoulders tense up, your back arches slightly and your toes curl into the sheets because wow you were totally not expecting this, you were mostly in it for the kisses, but this is pretty much fantastic. It’s probably good that you’ve both had girlfriends, this is going so much smoother than prom night already. You pant in time to Dave’s strokes and your breath catches ever time he squeezes (which he does multiple times in a row, the dick.) You’re fairly impossible to kiss in this state so Dave busies himself by biting your neck which is not helping anything. Except maybe your erection.

Your eyes are still closed even now because, holy jegus, you cannot wake up right now, you never want to wake up, this is way too good, so good, oh man, oh man, yes, Dave…

“Dave, Dave,” you’re breathing his name like a chant before it even registers that your vocal cords are functional.

“Shhh.”

Dave silences you with another kiss. You vaguely understand that you should keep your voice down but you really can’t remember why. You moan into this mouth instead which seems to muffle you enough. That’s good because ooooooh man. Your arms cling around his shoulders and his head, clutching at the fabric of his shirt and running through disheveled hair. You’re probably kissing harder than he is at this point, but he is in the middle of multitasking and you are the opposite of annoyed with this.

Dave growls quite suddenly and then his hand is in your pants instead of on them and your train of thought flies out the window as if launched from your capchalog along with your ability to kiss anything ever. Your head falls back and you try to keep your moans in, you really do, but they sort of leak out of your throat like drool or something ridiculous. Dave is shushing you again but he can go to hell because his hand is on your dick oh god.

There’s really no hope for you at this point. You’re so close it’s stupid. You would warn Dave, but you can’t manage much more than stupid grunts, so that’s what he gets. He squeezes particularly hard and you’re done. You yelp with a strange noise deep in your throat and your eyelids flutter open and no, no, NO, you are NOT waking up just as you come, this is STUPID.

There’s the ceiling, just as you expected, but you’re also still coming and Dave is still on top of you making a strange face as he watches you. You keep your gaze firmly attached to the ceiling as the orgasm washes over you. You don’t want to know his reaction to whatever idiot face you’re making right now.

When it passes you sink back into the mattress, your eyes closing again as your tension evaporates. Your arms fall limply back onto the bed. You proceed to do your best impression of someone who is dead asleep.

It takes a moment, but Dave practically jumps off the bed and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Then you actually relax. You roll over onto Dave’s side of the bed and dig your face into his pillow, wrapping your arms around yourself to try and hold on to the warmth of Dave’s body on yours.

You shudder as it dissipates.


End file.
